Hands Holding Dust: The Ties of Souls
by ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: Ruby Rose has always had people looking out for her. He just so happens to do it from non-existence... Continuation of StupidStorywriters6's story: Hands Holding Dust. Go read that before reading this. I OWN NOTHING! Please review!
1. Behind her Petals, There are Thorns

_BEFORE CONTINUING, PLEASE GO READ "HANDS HOLDING DUST" By StupidStorywriter6_ _ **.** THIS STORY IS A CONTINUATION OF THEIR WORK AND ORIGINAL IDEA. THANK YOU AND ENJOY~!_

 _P.S. Ruby will be a bit OOC at times but it's explained and this takes place after the first episode of season two after the food fight. Also this is a major AU. Thank you._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Behind her Petals, There are Thorns**

* * *

Talking Key:

"Talking"

"GaSTeR TaLKiNG"

*Ruby Signing*

*GaSTeR SiGNiNG*

 _! #$ $%% #$%^% #$* #$% ^ * &%$% ! #$% ( Written Wingdings since the site doesn't offer other fonts) Translations off to the side of them in parenthesis._

 **"SPoKeN WiNGDiNGS TRaNSLaTeD"**

 ** _"* & (*^ & ^(* &) &%$$^#$#&(*&^^%$*^%&^%$* *(*)($*)(*$_)!(*)(&$*($&($#_)*$)$|})(I(*^&(*&%% # !#_(*&*&^&^%|}++_((&*^^%## $^*$$|$}" (Spoken Wingdings not translated)_**

 _"Mystery person, writing, and video footage speaking" (You'll figure out who later :-) )_

* * *

NO ONE'S P.O.V.

Despite her hyper, clumsy, and somewhat quirky attitude, Ruby Rose was a very intelligent young lady.

Her family and team knew this for a fact... But they didn't know how much intelligence she had hidden under the surface of her cheery demeanor.

Only one seemed to truly notice the girl's true thirst for learning and that was her secret protector...

W.D. Gaster.

Whether he indirectly caused it or unearthed the dormant trait, he discovered how curious the girl was about every single detail of his work as the Royal scientist, his studies into souls, his... His work on the Core and studies into the Void... She asked him questions upon questions for hours at a time, so desperately wanting to know every detail in depth.

To finally end the endless question asking, Gaster gave her an offer; everyday he would teach her what he knew and he would do it when she had the most free time. In return Ruby would act as a semi-assistant to him and help him in his newest endeavors.

She quickly accepted the offer and she began to learn everything from him, from skeleton magic (since he was a skeleton after all) to how to write in Wingdings (which she decided to write her diary in so Yang couldn't read it anymore), and even how to pull her soul out of her body, which was colored a bright red signifying her dominant trait was determination, the soul trait favored above all others in the world of the Underground.

Along with that she heard the stories he told... Stories of the War between Monsters and Humans. Stories of the other dimensions. The Stories of the Underground and the wonderful monsters who lived there. The stories of his skele-wife, Sitka and how he had two sons with her, Sans and Papyrus... Stories of how his wife died saving their youngest son from a rouge monster who broke into their house. The story of how he fell into the Core while his eldest son watched him fall and as the others forgot his existence... Stories of him being stuck in a empty black space for an undetermined amount of time slowly going insane... And the story of how he met Ruby and got to Remnant in the first place.

In any case, Ruby gained Gaster's knowledge. Through his teachings and through her hard work, she fully comprehended them and put them into practice as his apprentice even to the point of using some of these skills creating her beloved Crescent Rose.

This brought up some ideas into the minds of the huntress to be and former royal scientist as they worked together.

What if Ruby and Gaster could create an access to the Void? Or even the even Gaster's home dimension?

What if they could create a way for others to see him?

Or even undo the effects the Void did to him and bring him back into their plane of existence and regain his existence?

The very thoughts sent the two on a mission to see what was possible and what was not.

For that, they would need a lab to work in, and as luck would have it when they got to Beacon, there was empty rooms hidden underneath the school, one that had just the right size and power access for a proper lab (well according to Gaster anyways) that wouldn't gain the attention of Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch.

So in secret Ruby and Gaster built their lab while everyone was none the wiser...

Until one day... Something went wrong...

Something went _very wrong_...

* * *

GASTER'S P.O.V.

"aLRiGHT RuBY, PReP THe CoDe FoR THe FiNaL TeST." I stated as I looked over me and Ruby's creation.

It had taken a good year to finish the machine, transfix the calibrations, double check our calculations, and make sure it had enough power before it was even deemed ready for testing phase. Now the Interdenominational Rift Amplifier or IRA (pronounced: Eye-ra) as Ruby had dubbed it was ready for it's maiden test.

She nodded and said, "Right-o Uncle Gaster."

I gave a small smile at her wording. Ever since she found out I was a real being instead of an imaginary friend, she referred to me as either, Sir, Doctor, or (the one most preferred out of them) Uncle.

Ruby was over at the scroll screen laptop programing in Wingdings code (we figured if someone did discover the lab, they wouldn't be able to de-cypher the notes or coding of the project) and said, "Final code stream imputed and interrogated into the binary system."

She smiled and said, "All set for maiden run."

I nodded and said, "GooD... NoW BeGiN STaRTiNG PRoCeedeR."

She nodded, put on her safety goggles, and began activating all the necessary switches in order and at the right time due to her speed semblance. The doorway like machine began to lite up with bolts of electricity and lights in various colors.

"STaus?"

"Maintaining levels at 200 RV during warm up. We should be seeing a major spike when it begins the process of opening the rift."

At that moment the doorway's empty space in between it began to fill with a glowing light that began to outshine every light in the room.

"RV jumped 250. 270. 320. 440. 500 and stabilizing!"

At that remark the glow died a bit revealing the portal to be mostly white with bits of black swirling into the mix.

She smiled and cheered out loudly, "Oh hell yessssss! Take that laws of basicametric science! You just got owned by Ruby Rose and her Uncle Gaster with lovely miss IRA here! Wha-hoo! Oh yeah! Go us! We're awesome!"

I looked at her and said, "RuBY... We aReN'T FiNiSHeD YeT..."

She blushed and said, "Heh... Sorry... Got excited... And carried away..."

I nodded and said, "NoW THe ReaL TeST BeGiNS... iS YouR TeST SuBJeCT ReaDY?"

She nodded and said, "I'll go get her."

She walked out of the room for a moment giving me a chance to look over the portal.

If this does truly work and we figure out how to modify it to open the void, I could finally be free... I could finally go home to my sons...

"I'm back."

I turned to see Ruby carrying in a small red sparrow with a camera microphone/speaker set up on it's back. The bird's name was Aka, and Ruby and I had spent time carefully training the bird to fly with the equipment on it's back, to fly to Ruby's verbal Wingding commands, and to make sure the area was safe above all...

Ruby, despite my warning, had grown close to Aka and if this test were to fail in the part where it kills Aka, she'll be heart-broken... Hopefully the world opened is the one we programed towards.

Ruby held the bird perched on her finger and said, "Alrighty Aka, let's go show them what you're made of!"

She pointed her finger towards the door-like machine and said Wingdings (now to those who wonder what wingdings sound like I'd image it to sound like the dial up noises with vocal background depending on gender), " **FLY iNTo THe PoRTaL aKa aND TaKe ReCoNaCaNCe. iF You FiND aNY LiViNG THiNGS Do Not eNGaGE. NoW FLY!** "

Aka then flew off her finger and into the portal.

Ruby rushed over to the screen and turned the video feed... To reveal my son holding the bird in a cage made of magic bones.

 _"huh? i get it working and a bird with camera gear comes flying though? welp i guess i'll have to tweet my plans._ "

Ruby let out a giggle and said, "So that's Sans?"

I nodded and said, "YeS... THaT iS MY eLDeST SoN."

"Well then let's say hi!"

I watched as Ruby clicked the microphone button on her scroll and said, "Hello? Is this thing working? Please respond if so because it'd be really lame if the speaker was damaged and no one could here me to verfy this worked..."

Sans looked at the camera a bit wide eyed and said, " _y-yeah... it's working... who exactly am i talking to via the admirably adorable small bird?"_

Ruby fist pumped the air and said, "The name's Ruby Rose and bird you've captured is Aka, my test subject for my project. Now if you could verify where exactly you are and exactly how old are you physically, along with your actual age, I'll know if it truly worked or not."

Sans nodded and said, " _okay i'll answer the weird questions. also the name is sans and right now i'm in my basement in snowdin of the underground beneath . and i'm physically 17, but actually 85."_

That physical age and actual is the proper one for Sans so that means...

Ruby squealed and said, "Oh my Oum! We did it! The Interdenominational Rift Amplifier works and we achieved the proper location of physical and lateral age group! Project IRA is a success!"

 _"wait... you're from a different dimension with knowledge of monster magic and science?! how?!"_

Ruby replied, "Yep and as for the how..."

She smiled and said, " **i HaVe a GooD MeNToR."**

Sans's eyes widen and he gapes at the bird like a dying fish.

 _"you... you know my dad...?!"_

Ruby replied, "He's the reason this thing is working right now. He's still stuck in the void but once the proper code is found, I'll have him out and back to your world ASAP with me tagging along for a short visit since Uncle Gaster has taken me on as an apprentice of sorts."

Sans broke out a grin and said, " _oh geez... wow... i can... i can't even describe how thankful i am ms. rose."_

"Call me Ruby, Sans. Ms. is lame and makes me sound like a boring old lady."

Sans chuckled and said, " _right. i'll send your birdie friend back through. if you ever need to contact me here just send little aka to me and i'll come teleporting in."_

Ruby then said, "Gotcha. Until next time. See ya!"

Sans nodded and said, _"bye."_

The communication cut and Aka flew back through. Ruby quickly went through shut down and said, "This was such a major breakthrough! This calls for celebration cookies~!"

I smiled and said, "Go aHeaD RuBY. i HaVe SoMe LaST MiNuTe CaLuLaTioNS To RuN."

She nodded and said, "Okey-dokey! I'll see you later Uncle Gaster."

I nodded and waved as the young lady disappeared in a cloud of rose petals.

So much time has past and now were making progress...

Soon...

Soon I'll be able to go give her a real hug and show her my home and my family...

As long as everything goes according to plan.

* * *

WEISS'S P.O.V.

"I think Ruby's hiding something from us." I whispered to the Blake and Yang as we sat our bedroom while Ruby was out.

She had declared she was going to run some errand in the city around 2 hours ago and said she was going to be back later.

What the problem was that when we would look for her in the city we couldn't find her and her cell and scroll were both off during these times. This was not the first time she would disappear for a couple hours and come back. She made this supposed' errand run' every week and would come back either super happy or really disappointed.

Yang nodded and said, "Yeah Sis has been known to hide stuff sometimes but usually it's just stuff like extra cookies in her pockets or her diary. Which I might add is completely unreadable!"

Blake raised a brow and said, "You tried to read Ruby's diary?"

Yang walked over to Ruby's bed, picked up the mattress with a single hand and pulled out a red and black book.

She then said, "I'm the big sister, I want to know what going on with my sis and if she won't tell me I'd figured this would but..."

She opened it up to where we could see it and inside was...

* * *

 _* & (*^ & ^(* &) &%$$^#$#&(*&^^%$*^%&^%$* *(*)($*)(*$_)!(*)(&$*($&($#_)*$)$|})(I(*^&(*&%% # !#_(*&*&^&^%|}++_ ((&*^^%## $^*$$|$}*& (*^ & ^(* &) &%$$^#$#&_

 _(* &^^%$*^%&^%$* *(*)($*)(*$_)!(*)(&$*($&($#_)*$)$|})(I(*^&(*&%% # !#_(*&*&^&^%|}++_((&*^^%## $^*$$|$}*&_

 _(*^ & ^(* &) &%$$^#$#&(*&^^%$*^%&^%$* *(*)($*)(*$_)!(*)(&$*($&($#_)*$)$|})(I(*^&(*&%% # !#_(*&*&^&^%|}++_((&*^^%## $^*$$|$}*& (*^ & ^(* &) &%$$^#$#&(*&^^%$*^%&^%$* *(*)($*)(*$_)!(*)(&$*($&($#_)*$)$|})(I_

 _(*^ &(*&%% # !#_(*&*&^&^%|}++_((&*^^%## $^*$$|$}*& (*^ & ^(* &) &%$$^#$#&(*&^^%$*^%&^%$* *(*)($*)(*$_)!(*)(&$*($&($#_)*$)$|})(I(*^&(*&%% # !#_(*&*&^&^_

 _%|}++_(( &*^^%## $^*$$|$}_

* * *

Blake looked it over and said, "Ruby codes her diary... Where on Remnant did she come up with such an advance coding system?"

I looked at it as well and said, "I don't know but I want to find out."

I pulled up my scroll and scanned the book. I then made a quick call.

 _"Dr. Matthew Patrick, PHD of Codex's, speaking."_

"Dr. Patrick, it's Weiss Schnee, I'm calling in your favor."

He looked up at the video screen and said, _"Alright, what's the problem?"_

I sent him the file and said, "I need this decoded... It's a friends diary and we think she's hiding something..."

He smirked and said, " _Don't worry Ms. Schnee, I majored in Code therms and should have it cracked soon, just need the name of your friend to base the cypher from."_

"Ruby Rose."

He nodded and said, " _I begin right away and call you back when I have the scan translated."_

I hung up and placed the diary back where it was under the mattress but then took notice of something else that had slipped from a seemingly tiny hole in the mattress.

"Hey Blake, do you know if there's any empty classrooms or even rooms on Beacon Campus?"

Blake nodded and said, "Yeah, the majority are near the cliff side facing the water and are un-used due to the loud noise of water and ships landing. Students couldn't concentrate."

"Would it happen to be building G?"

Blake sat up and said, "Yes... Weiss?"

I held up a key for the other two to see and said, "So room G-B013 would be there?"

Yang smirked and said, "Don't know but I'm going to find out."

* * *

BLAKE'S P.O.V.

"Are you sure this is the right floor?" Weiss asked as we entered the grimy basement of the building.

I nodded and said, "It said G-B013... In other words, Room 13 of basement level. But by the looks of the key, it's not used much, must be a back up..."

"So Ruby must still have one." Weiss stated as she completed my thought.

Yang smirked and said, "I'm more interested in what Sis is hiding. I mean coded journal, secret key, basement room... Kind of sounds like a mad scientist~!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and said, "As if! Ruby more than likely has a secret friend who created this code for her to use and help her design more on her weapon!"

Yang looked at me and asked, "What do you think Blake?"

I thought about all I know about Ruby and finally stated, "I think she's helping someone... Someone who for some reason can't be helped by us but by her alone."

We finally walked up the room which and saw the door marked with the same strange symbols.

"The code again..." I whispered.

Weiss pulled out the key and opened the lock revealing the room inside

. What we saw I could barely believe...

Inside was a lab. An honest to Oum lab with test tubes, beakers, machines, computers, notes, and well EVERYTHING! In the center was a door looking mechanism with a bird cage sitting next to with. Inside the cage was a red cardinal with a device attached to it's back.

We walked in and gazed at all the various objects. Yang whispered, "I think my mad scientist theory might be true..."

I looked at the notes, and found they too were in the strange code. "The notes are coded..."

"So's the computer..." Weiss stated as she brought up the main screen of the computer showing the password box was also coded.

Weiss looked at the keep board and frowned. "The keys are in a different order along with code... Sweet Oum, they really don't want someone decoding this."

I then heard the little ring of Weiss's scroll and she quickly answered it. It was Dr. Patrick.

 _"Ms. Schnee I've decoded the diary and if I may state your friend is quite the codex maker, it was more like another language altogether than a code. I've also marked the pages I've deemed the most important and don't worry, none of this ever happened 'Wink, wink'."_

The translator for the code was brought up as was the decoded version of Ruby's Diary.

Me and Yang walked over towards the Heiress as she began to read.

* * *

 _Hello. My name is Ruby Rose and this log will hold the truths of my research with my mentor. I plan to keep this log to make sure all of this is documented to the highest accord and not a step is skipped._

* * *

"Mentor? I thought Qrow was Ruby's mentor..." I stated.

Yang then replied, "He is... This might be a secondary mentor."

"May I continue?"

We both nodded and Weiss began reading again.

* * *

 _To begin with I must give a little backstory into my personal history, and my mentor's history._

 _As I said, I'm Ruby Rose. Age: 16. Semblance: Speed. Blood type: O negative. Soul type: Red (determination). IQ (via Vale University Anonymous IQ test): 172 (ranked at 2 percent tile of my currently associated peers who I'd might add are 2 years older than me). I am a huntress in training at Beacon Academy, using a scythe/high impact sniper rifle stylized weapon and a apprentice to my Mentor... W.D. Gaster._

* * *

"Gaster? As in Ruby's imaginary friend when she was a kid?" Yang asked a bit confused.

Weiss looked at her and said, "I think the more important part is that she's a certified GENIUS! How the hell does she hide that?!"

"Can we get back to the log?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and began reading again.

* * *

 _My mentor's name (as previously stated) is W.D. Gaster or Wingdings Gaster. I have known him since I was a child first believing him to be an imaginary friend... But that was disproved when he saved me from a Beowolf ripping my throat out. I then learned he was very real... But that is beside the point. Gaster is a genius. Where he was from, he was a lead scientist and was able to break several laws of physics and quantum physics as well. He is also an expert in soul phenotype and how souls work to team up with our aura and semblance. Gaster is also trapped... Trapped in a plane ebbing in and out of existence. I am only able to see him due to my high determination levels but to everyone else... He doesn't exist... Not even to his own sons..._

* * *

"Poor guy..." I whispered as Weiss stopped to turn to a new page of the diary. She began again.

* * *

 _Lab set up is completed. Today we begin to build out the Interdenominational Rift Amplifier or IRA (pronounced: Eye-ra). We lack in some basic materials at the moment but if I continue to save my money that I'm making via my game then it should be no problem. After all my game is quite popular and my 'Aka Sparrow' alais if fool proof._

* * *

"Aka Sparrow? As in the maker of Belowstory? As in the free thinking RPG where you don't have to kill anyone?!" Yang stated a bit more shocked.

Weiss replied, "We can only assume since it did come out around the same time we got to Beacon..."

Weiss turned to another page.

* * *

 _Alright, as of now my video system is set up and video logs are now going to be used. My computer is set up with the keyboard mixed up and in Wingdings just like my notes and this log book._

* * *

"So it has a name... And it's named after her supposed invisible mentor..." Weiss whispered. She continued reading.

* * *

 _The password is from Mom's old lullaby and based off me and my team... And no, it's not our names, or RWBY... It's Roses Cold Beast Beauty... Easy enough and no one will ever guess it._

* * *

Weiss shined a light on to the computer keys and I quickly typed in the password. The screen sprung to life showing several video logs. I clicked on the most recent one and the video popped into existence. There sat Ruby but not dressed in her red cloak and Gothic wear. No she wore a grey turtleneck sweater with a matching skirt, along with her normal boots and leggings. Over her sweater she had a stark white lab coat on with a set of goggles resting on her forehead.

She looked at the camera and spoke. " _This is Ruby Rose's log 123578-2. The trial run was a complete success. Project IRA is completely functional and I was able to land at the proper location Universe thanks to Aka here_."

She held up a little bird and then spoke... " ** _* & (*^ & ^(* &) &%$$^#$#&(*&^^%$*^%&^%$* *(*)($*)(*$_)!(*)(&$*($&($#_)*$)$|})(I(*^&(*&%% # !#_(*&*&^&^%|}++_((&*^^%## $^*$$|$}_**"

"What the hell?!" Yang stated as Ruby spoke in such strange computer like noises.

She ended up backing up until she bumped into a console and the room began to lite up with multi-colored lights and sparks near the doorway looking device.

Me and Weiss gave Yang and look and she replied with the worse response she has ever came up with. "Whoops..."

* * *

RUBY'S P.O.V.

"Sweet mother of Asgore, of all things to happen someone got into my lab!" I muttered out as I dashed down to my lab with Gaster right beside me.

He looked at me and signed since his voice was failing him at the moment, *WeLL DePeNDiNG oN WHo iT iS We CaN DeTeRMiNe THe NeXT MoVe aND...*

He stopped and looked towards the open door of the lab which was illuminating the hall.

I hissed out, "Shit! They've activated IRA!"

I rushed down the hall and yelled into the room, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

I then saw the shocked looks of my teammates looking at me half scared, half shocked. I don't know how the hell they found this place but there will be a reckoning.

But I was more focused on the portal. I pulled out my scroll and said, "The RV levels are 200 and rapidly rising... I need to put the portal into focus."

"Rub-"

"Don't! If you don't want to blow up then I suggest you step back from the machines and let me work!"

That seemed to work because the did as asked. I activated my speed semblance and began working while also getting Aka away from the danger. I typed in code, flipped switches, and re-directed power outlets and checked it once more.

"RV stabilizing at 500... Portal stability is confirmed."

I sighed in relief. No blowing up today.

I looked at the portal and said, "This one's in a different unknown area... I better close it before anyone or anything gets through..."

"Hold the phone... What the hell is going on Ruby?!" My sister half yelled as I began shutting down protocols.

I looked at her and said, "I prevented IRA from overloading, stabilized the rift that you three created, and now I am in the process of closing it."

"No, we want to know what all this is about... And who this Gaster is..." Blake said sternly.

My head turned to the screen and saw my video logs were open and the password had been bypassed.

Weiss was holding her scroll which had Wingding translations which meant...

"You decoded my dairy..." I whispered out a little betrayed.

Yang sighed and said, "Yeah we did okay, but we did it to make sure you weren't in some major trouble okay..."

I clicked the final button and the portal closed.

I quickly grabbed out four chairs and my proto glasses sets. Hopefully my trail runs prove this to actually work.

The girls each took a seat and I handed them the glasses with ear pieces.

Weiss then asked, "And what are these?"

I replied sternly, "You want an expiation? Then you'll need to wear these for a little while and it's non negotiable."

The girls gave looks amoungst each other and put them on and I activated them.

I sighed and said, "Come on in, they' should be able to detect you now."

"aLRiGHT..."

"Wha-? Who was... Sweet Oum..." Weiss muttered out in awe as Gaster made his way into the room and stood by my side in his gloppy static-y form. He smiled and said to the three in his computer drowned voice, "GeeTiNGS TeaM MeMBeRS oF TeAM RWBY. i aM W.D. GaSTeR, aND i aM RuBY'S MeNToR iNTo THe WoRLD oF THe VoiD..."


	2. WBY Meets Gaster

**Chapter 2: WBY meets Gaster**

* * *

(A/N: Kudos to those who guessed Matpat from the Game Theorist was the decoder guy. Also a lot of my Gaster is based off the blog Man Who Speaks in Hands on Tumblr but with a lot of my own headcanons and some of my own OC's like Sikta instead of Lucida... Also sorry about the wait... My laptop sucks and so does writters block... Enjoy!)

* * *

Talking Key:

"Talking"

"GaSTeR TaLKiNG"

*Ruby Signing*

*GaSTeR SiGNiNG*

 _ **! #$ $%% #$%^% #$* #$% ^ * &%$% ! #$% **_( Written Wingdings since the site doesn't offer other fonts) Translations off to the side of them in parenthesis.

"SPoKeN WiNGDiNGS TRaNSLaTeD"

 **"* & (*^ & ^(* &) &%$$^#$#&(*&^^%$*^%&^%$* *(*)($*)(*$_)!(*)(&$*($&($#_)*$)$|})(I(*^&(*&%% # !#_(*&*&^&^%|}++_((&*^^%## $^*$$|$}" **(Spoken Wingdings not translated)

" _Mystery person, writing, and video footage speaking" (You'll figure out who later :-) )_

* * *

YANG'S P.O.V.

"You.. You're... YOU'RE REAL?!" I half screamed in shock looking at the very thing that my sister had drawn pictures of as a child.

It... Gaster nodded and said with his computer dial up styled voice, "YeS. i aM VeRY ReaL YaNG. aND YeS i KNoW WHo You aLL aRe FRoM RuBY aND MY oWN oBSReVaTioNS."

He let out a cough and the static of his body began to frizz. Ruby looked over in consern and said, "Gaster don't talk right now! Your glitching is acting up severly right now and you know as well as I do you can maintain your form from the Void and speak when you glitch like this. Just sign out what you say and I'll translate."

He nodded and made a couple of gestures with his bony hands with holes in them. She smiled and said, "You're welcome ya big goof. Also he says, 'welcome to our lab, although I wish we could have met when I become corporal again."

Blake looked at him and back at Ruby and asked, "Ruby... How on Remnant is this possible...?"

Ruby sighed and said, "Thus is why I got the chairs and the proto glasses sets. It's going to be a long conversation... Also if you feel any discomfort wearing the glasses please let me know... They haven't been fully tested yet."

Weiss mouth was agape as she whispered, "You... You actually... 172..."

Ruby groaned and said, "Seriously?! My diary back please."

Weiss handed over the book as Gaster began to sign out something. Ruby nodded and said, "I thought so too but it's apperant that more procautions are going to be taken. Especially with now you three know where our labs is."

She then glared at us and said, "I understand trying to find out what's going on with me but decoding and reading my personal diary... That is a big line to cross ya know..."

I sighed and said, "Look we're sorry sis... But it was the only way we could find out what's going on. We were worried you were doing something dangerous or getting into something bad... So..."

Ruby's glared softened and she shook her head. She whispered, "Thanks for being there guys... I probablly should have told you all this eariler but... Would you have believed me back then about Goopster here?"

Gaster pouted and said with a cough, "GooPSTeR? WHeRe Do You CoMe uP WiTH THeSe NiCKNaMeS?"

" **!# $^#$^ &%$%%# #%^&*&^(*^%$#"$%^#$%#{}{#**"

"Uhhhhhh..."

The three of us just stared at my sister who had just made computer noises towards Gaster. She immediadly saw our confusion and said, "Oops... I knew I forgot something."

She pulled out her scroll and stated, "Update on Project PGS: Format a verbal and text Wingding and sign launguage translator into the system. Possibly make the lenses bigger for more view."

"Wingdings? Isn't that him over there?" Blake pointed out.

Ruby giggled a bit and said, "True, but that's also his font. How he speaks and writes. To skeletons like him, it's a primal language integrated to his very bones. He taught me it years ago and I'm very fluent in it now."

I raised a hand and said, "Did you just say... Skeleton?"

She sighed and said, "Let's begin this with another story... A story about the world Gaster came from and yes he is from another world. Now, long ago two races ruled the earth (that's the name of his planet instead of Remnant) Humans and Monsters..."

* * *

 **MUCH LATER AFTER TELLING THE ENTIRE INTRO OF THE GAME ALONG WITH THE ADDITION OF CHARA AND ASRIEL'S PARTS AND ABOUT MONSTERS IN GENREAL**

* * *

"That's where Gaster comes in... As the Royal scientist he wanted to break the barrier so him and his family could see the sun. So he began work on the Core, the very powersource of everything in the Underground by using magma, magic, and the void to power it... After many decaces it was completed... But at a very high cost... The Core had began to meltdown and if it had suceeded the entire Underground along with everything in 100 mile radius would have been oblitorated. Gaster stopped it by jumping into the central Core and asorbing the void matter into his body... Thus esrasing himself from existence..."

"He later come to find out his eldest son had witness him do this which is why he remembers him and can remember the strange time anomolies that happen in his universe. Gaster's sons, Sans and Papyrus were now on their own since their Mother had fallen down several years before hand... And Gaster could do nothing to help... He was stuck and he remained suck slowly loosing his sanity... Until one day he found himself in a different universe... But still no one could see him... No one but one silver eyed little girl..."

My eyes widen and said, "I remember you talking about him... We all thought it was an imaginary friend... Sorry Gaster..."

Gaster signed out something and Ruby then said, "He says its water into the Core... Rather, it's okay, no worries. I was young no one could see him unless they had unreal levels of Determination within their soul."

Blake then said, "I know you talked about this Determination stuff and souls but what exactly does that mean?"

Ruby gave a dead grin and held her hands over her chest. As she slowly pulled her hands away from her chest a vibrant glowing red heart pulsating with power.

Ruby held it in her hands, it floating about 2 or 3 inches above her hands and said, "This is my soul. The very culimnation of my being. Depending on the color tells you what your soul trait or as me and Gaster call it, the soul phenotype. Mine is red, a soul of Determination, and the more bright and vibrant the soul is the more powerfull the trait... The same works the reverse way but it deals with coruption and malice. The more messed up it is the more vile energy is created."

Weiss looked closer and said, "So souls... Look like valentine hearts?"

Ruby began laughing, her soul pulsing with soft lights and she said, "Yep! You guys want to see your souls?"

The three of us gave a nod and Ruby began placing her soul back. Gaster then slinked up and said, "NoW THiS MaY FeeL STRaNGe..."

He gently tapped the top of my sternom and out came a yellow heart.

"THe SouL oF JuSTiCe."

He then went to Weiss and did the same thing, only this time a blue soul came out.

"THe SouL oF iNTeGRY."

Blake went last, her soul being purple.

"THe SouL oF PeRCiVeRaNCe."

He smiled and said, "YouR SouLS aRe VeRY STRoNG. MaY THeY SeRVe You WeLL."

Ruby smiled and said, "Pretty cool huh?"

I nodded and said, "It's amazing... Sis... What exactly are you two doing down here... With all this stuff?"

* * *

WEISS'S P.O.V.

"We're trying to bring Gaster out of the Void and get him back to his family." Ruby said honestly as she walked over to the door machine that had turned on earlier.

She motioned her hands towards it and said, "Meet IRA a.k.a. the Interdenominational Rift Amplifier. This little lady can open portals to different dimentions and before you all ask, yes we've tested it and it works!"

I walked over and examined the metal machine doorway inspecting it thoughly. "How exactly does this work?"

Ruby was practically vibrating as she dashed over to the otherside of the lab and ran back with several blueprints.

She laced them all on the table revealing the complex designs of the machine.

"This machine operates on a mixture of the laws of void science and wormhole theory, in which uses the natural Radiant Vassla leves or RV Levels in the atmosphere and amplify them to a level where it tears open a rift to another reality based on the wavelength sent out though IRA and disproving the laws of basicametric science." She said as if it was no big deal.

The three of us stared at her in disbelief.

Gaster slinked up and said, "RuBY LeFT ouT SoMe oF THe MoRe CoMPLeX TeRMoNoLoGY BuT THaT'S THe BaSiC'S oF THe MaCHiNe."

"That... was the watered down version... Holy Shit Sis... I mean... Holy Shit..."

Yang whispered in complete awe. Ruby smiled and said, "Back to the orginal topic, now that the machine is funtionable all we have to do is find the right frequnecy send Aka in, and see if we can get you out of there Uncle Gaster~!"

"Uncle...?"

"What, he's like another parent to me... I can call him Uncle." Ruby said with a pout.

Gaster gave a staticly laugh and said, "RuBY PLeaSe SToP PouTiNG..."

She then purposly pouted more making the monster let out more laughter.

I must admit... It's nice to hear him laugh

. Ruby then turned to us and said, "So... Can you guys keep this secret? Ozpin and Goodwitch don't know about this and we're so close to freeing him and getting him back home."

The three of us looked at each other and I said, "You may sometimes be a dolt but we would never abandon you when you need us the most."

Blake nodded and said, "We're a team and your problems are our problems."

Yang hugged her sister and said, "We're gonna help you two like it or not!"

Ruby gave a teary smile and said, " **$#%^^ &^^$#$&%^"**

"Translation please?"

"SHe SaiD THaNK You... aND THaT GoeS FoR Me aS WeLL."

Ruby smiled and said, "Alright Team RWBY and Dr. G! Let's get started!"

* * *

UNKNOWN'S P.O.V.

Free...?

I'm free...?!

I'm finally free of that wretched world that become empty and filling slowy of the void...

But now I'm in a new world.

For the last week I've been exploring it and I found it's as rotten as the other before the void began to swallow it hole.

I whispered to myself, " _I'm going to free this world of this flith just like I did before. But for that I need a-_ "

"I'm telling you Pyhrra, the best candy shop I've ever been to I found on 15th street next to the bookshop. They are amazing."

"I don't know Jaune... Sweets aren't really my thing."

"Trust me, you love this stuff, plus it's all homemade so it's better for you."

"...Alright..."

I watched the boy and girl make their way towards me. One baring a soul of Bravery the other of Kindness...

Kindness was good an all but Bravery was closer to what I need...

I slowly walked behind them, knowing since no one can see me, they won't see me coming.

They finally make a turn into an alley way and I tackle Bravery to the ground knocking Kindness out cold.

Bravery then becomes aware of me and asked, "Wha- A kid? What are you doing?"

I smile at Bravery and said, " _Greetings. I am Chara, it's a pleaser to meet you... PaRtNeR~!_ "

* * *

(A/N: Welp... Shit's about to go down... review!)


End file.
